Vague Requests
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: The Tablet has a sense of humour, especially when it comes to vague requests. Turns out, it can be for the better. Day 32 of my 365 day writing challenge.


Jedediah and Octavius were tired of trekking the halls, taking hours to get from one place to another, which would only take a normal sized person a few minutes to do so.

It was early one night - only because of the RC car Larry had given them - that the two miniatures made it into the Egypt exhibit, where Ahkmenrah was just fastening his cape.

"Howdy, Ahk!" Jed cheerfully greeted, climbing out of the small vehicle.

"Greetings, my liege." Octavius greeted more calmly, walking around the side of the car to stand in front of the pharaoh.

"Hello, Jedediah and Octavius." Ahkmenrah pulled on his crown. "I assume you two are here for a reason, yes?"

The pair blushed lightly, and looked slightly down.

"Sorta." the blond answered. "We wanna know if it'd be possible to be big for a night?"

"I knew this day would come eventually. It is indeed possible, yes. Though I must warn you, the tablet does have a slightly evil sense of humour. Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"Ehh…" the Roman looked unsure.

"I assure you, no harm will be caused to either of you. I'm just warning you that making you 'big' might not be entirely what you think."

Jedediah answered for the pair of them. "We'll do it!"

Ahkmenrah tapped at the tablet, and a few seconds later there was a flash of light.

The pharaoh expected to see two larger versions of Jedediah and Octavius in front of him. Instead, there were two small puppies in place of the miniatures.

To be fair, they were a lot bigger than they were before, and the two labradors at his feet were absolutely adorable.

The Egyptian was rather startled when the blond one spoke. "What happened to us?!" Jedediah's voice rang out within the chamber.

"I believe the tablet thought it would be funny to turn us into puppies." the black labrador's voice was rather calm.

Ahkmenrah had a soft spot for animals - it was the reason he got on so well with Dexter - and that was why he felt the need to scoop up the two dogs into his arms.

As well as the man having a soft spot for animals, they also had a soft spot for him. Jed and Octy couldn't resist the urge to lick the pharaoh's face, then bury themselves into the man's arms.

Once they reached the atrium of the museum, where all of their friends were, Ahkmenrah put the duo of dogs down onto the floor, and immediately they had an impromptu race around the desk. It was the fastest they had been able to travel on-foot ever - even the real-life versions of themselves were no where near as fast at running as the labrador versions.

Many laps later, the two puppies collapsed at the Egyptian's feet.

"What have I told you about strays, Ahk." Larry chastised, but Ahkmenrah explained what had happened.

Unsurprisingly, the night guard took the explanation without many questions. He crouched down to get a closer look at the re-energised dogs, and stroked Jed's head. Octavius, like any puppy would, head-butted the blond out of the way, wanting the night guard to stroke him.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were Jedediah." he said to the black one. "I assume you are actually Octavius though, right?"

The dog barked in reply, then tilted his head in confusion.

At Larry's look of bemusement, Ahkmenrah explained. "They were talking just after the change. The tablet must have not gone into full affect at that point."

The two puppies climbed into Ahk's lap when he sat down in front of the crouching night guard.

Larry looked amused. "I thought you liked cats."

With the two dogs licking his face, and fighting for his attention, the pharaoh replied with "all animals are fond of me. I am particularly fond of cats, but dogs - especially pups - are a close second."

—

The rest of the night was full of the two excitable labradors running around the entirety of the museum, with Ahkmenrah and Larry running after them, making sure they didn't cause any trouble. They were good though, but by the time they made it back to the Egyptian exhibit, with an hour until sunrise, the puppies were exhausted. They cuddled against each other on the floor of the chamber, and fell asleep.

The magic wore off with ten minutes before the sun rose.

Ahkmenrah carried the still-tired miniatures to their dioramas - the Hall of Miniatures just a short walk from his own chamber.

—

A week later, the pair were back in the chamber, requesting to be 'made 'big'' once again.

Ahkmenrah smiled, and carried out the request.

It became a weekly thing. Jed and Octy would become excitable puppies, Ahk never let strays in again, and the entirety of the museum loved that the miniatures - though only two of them - big enough to play with, without thinking they were going to be damaged.

Eventually Larry could leave them unsupervised for a long period of time, realising that they actually caused a lot less trouble than during the times that they were miniatures.


End file.
